


El peso del pasado

by Sajara_the_inquisitor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sajara_the_inquisitor/pseuds/Sajara_the_inquisitor
Summary: Hawke y Fenris han retomado su relación luego de los eventos ocurridos en Kirkwall. Ahora él es un elfo libre y ella, Vizconde de la ciudad. Pareciese que todo marchará bien de ahora en adelante...Sin embargo, sus relación se ve amenazada por la llegada de Larana, una elfa que fue esclava de Danarius y quien dice conocer toda la verdad de su pasado.El deseo de saber quién es, el peso de una promesa y la muerte confunden la mente del elfo, poniendo a prueba lo que parecía ser su final feliz después de todo.





	El peso del pasado

Ya debería haber amanecido hace unas cuantas horas, pero Hawke estaba tan agotada que no le importaba pasar el día entero acostada en su cómoda cama. Ser la Vizconde de Kirkwall tenía muchas responsabilidades y eso estaba empezando a acarrearle un enorme estrés. Afortunadamente tenía a mucha gente que la ayudaba en su labor y gracias a quienes le era más ameno llevar aquella titanica tarea. Sin embargo, su agotamiento actual tenía una raíz muy diferente. Hawke se giró en su cama y se encontró frente a frente con unos enormes ojos verdes que la miraban tranquilamente. La campeona se sonrojó al notar que Fenris llevaba bastante tiempo despierto y que no había hecho ningún ruido para que siguiera durmiendo. Ella se quedó prendada en su mirada mientras agradecía que él aun estuviera a su lado.

 

-Buenos días, Fenris- le dijo Hawke de manera muy formal. Fenris le hizo un movimiento de cabeza y le sonrió tiernamente.

 

-Buenos días, Hawke. ¿Dormiste bien?

 

-Bueno, lo poco que dormí, lo hice estupendamente- Hawke lo miró de manera acusadora.

 

-No recuerdo que te quejaras anoche. Bueno, no al menos de tener sueño- el elfo habló de forma tranquila, aunque tenía un toque de satisfacción, haciendo que Hawke se

sonrojara de nuevo.

 

-Pero tu no te negaste. Podrías haberlo hecho ¿sabes?- Hawke le sonrió pícaramente.- Creo que debemos hacer una prueba. Trata de negarte a lo que te pida. Tienes derecho a elegir.

 

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?- Hawke se montó sobre él y comenzó a hablarle al oído suavemente, rozándolo de vez en cuando con sus labios, mientras con sus manos recorría su pecho.

 

-Ya te lo dije, es una pequeña prueba. Solo tienes que decir que no...aunque no estoy segura de querer que aprendas a hacerlo.

 

-No me gusta ser utilizado en experimentos, Haw...

 

-Cógeme- Atacó Hawke antes de que el elfo terminara de hablar. Su voz estaba cargada de lujuria y sensualidad. Fenris quedó estático, no esperaba aquellas palabras. Trataba de pensar con claridad, pero le era prácticamente imposible con ella tocándolo y hablándole tan eróticamente, montada sobre él. - Vamos Fenris, cógeme- Hawke comenzó a moverse sobre él haciendo que su temperatura y ritmo cardíaco se elevaran a mil. Estaba aun algo impactado, pero juntó todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo para unir dos letras y poder soltarlas, tratando aun así de parecer sereno e inalterable.

 

-No...-

 

Hawke lo miró muy sorprendida. Ella realmente no esperaba que el guerrero le siguiera el juego, ni mucho menos que se negara. La respiración de Fenris era irregular, aunque su rostro seguía igual de serio que siempre, pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo delataban.

 

-Muy bien, creo que eso ha sido...bien- se apartó de él y salió de la cama. Tomó su ropa y se dispuso a vestir, pero Fenris, quien se había levantado también la agarró del brazo.

 

-Ven-le dijo.

 

-¿Qué?¿A dónde?- Fenris le quitó la ropa de las manos y juntó su cuerpo con el de ella.

 

-¿De verdad crees que vas a poder escapar luego de haberme provocado de esa forma?- Su voz era tan gruesa y profunda que hizo que la piel se le erizara. Hawke soltó una carcajada y ambos cayeron nuevamente en la cama.

 

*              *              *

Un golpe en la puerta los devolvió a la realidad. Hawke apenas y podía respirar de manera coordinada y Fenris balbuceaba sus últimos jadeos.

 

-Hawke, necesito hablar contigo- era la voz de Varric la que se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.- Invita al elfo melancólico también, después de todo se trata de algo sobre él- Ambos amantes se miraron, confundidos por las palabras del enano. Fenris se separó de Hawke y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, mientras que la campeona aun no podía moverse libremente.

 

Cuando ambos estuvieron decentes, bajaron y se reunieron con Varric, quien estaba conversando con el Mabari de Hawke, Keo.

 

-¿Nuevamente enseñándole a jugar cartas, Varric?

 

-Tu mascota es muy inteligente, pero aun no puede ocultar su emoción cuando tiene una buena mano.- Hawke le indicó a Varric que la siguiera al estudio para conversar.

 

-¿Y bien?

 

-Siento haber interrumpido tus...actividades con el elfo, pero hay algo que necesitan saber- Hawke estaba intrigada.

 

-No me digas que es la casa de Bartrand de nuevo. No sé si podría lidiar con otro ídolo, estatua, cosa... una vez más.

 

-No, no eso eso....aunque ahora que lo mencionas, creo que hay algo en lo que podrías ayudarme, pero es un asunto a parte. Verás, en el Ahorcado hay una mujer, una elfa llamada Larana que insiste en que le den la dirección de la residencia de un elfo llamado "Leto" o "Fenris".- Hawke miró al elfo esperando ver alguna señal de recordar el nombre de aquella persona.

 

-No sé quién es.

 

-Ella dice que te conoce hace mucho tiempo y que gracias a la derrota de Danarius, muchos de sus esclavos están a salvo y necesita ubicarte a toda costa. Ha decidido prácticamente vivir en la taberna lo cual me parece un poco exagerado. Insiste en que sólo se irá una vez que te vea.

 

-No me parece buena idea ir. ¿Qué tal si es otra trampa como la de Varania?-dijo el elfo. Hawke apoyó su punto.

 

-Luego de lo que hemos vivido,me parece muy sospechosa la situación. Aunque por otro lado, de alguna u otra forma tendremos que averiguar si es aliada de Danarius o su enemiga. En caso que sea lo primero, tendremos que eliminarla. Si es lo segundo, podrás tener algunas respuestas. ¿Qué te parece Fernis? Las opciones son claras.

 

-Aun no me convence, pero si vamos en un grupo probablemente sea más fácil el luchar.

 

Decidieron ir esa noche, acompañados de Aveline, en caso que las cosas se pusiera feas. Hawke y Fenris trataron de comer algo antes de salir, pero la inquietud del elfo hizo imposible que cualquier alimento atravesara la garganta. Cuando ya había anochecido, ambos salieron en dirección al Ahorcado. Al llegar a su puerta, vieron que Aveline estaba conversando con Varric alegremente.

 

-Hasta que llegan. Últimamente se la pasan encerrados.- Les dijo Aveline, aunque no sabían si se refería a que compartían entre ellos o si hablaba sobre las actividades dentro de la alcoba.

 

-Hemos perdido tres años, Aveline, tenemos que ponernos al día- Hawke les sonrió luego de responderles con aquella frase. - Y nos esforzamos en hacerlo de manera meticulosa y detallada.

 

-Creo que eso no era necesario- Aveline puso una cara desagradable al imaginarse la escena.

 

-¿Estamos hablando de los libros, verdad?- dijo Fenris. Por diferentes razones, el elfo había tenido que revelar tanto a Avelin como a Varric que Hawke lo estaba ayudando con la lectura.

 

-Por supuesto, tenemos que ponernos al día con las lecturas que haz dejado. No se qué podrían estar pensando ellos. - Aveline balbuceó algo y caminó hacia la puerta. Hawke rió estrepitosamente mientras que seguía a la capitana. Fenris y Varric iban al final. El enano se acercó al elfo y con una pícara sonrisa le preguntó:

 

-¿Qué tipo de libro te deja jadeando de esa forma?- Fenris se rió muy despacio.

 

-Uno solo, cuyo título es "Hawke"- Fenris sonrió de medio lado y Varric soltó una breve risa.

 

El Ahorcado era una de las únicas partes que luego del enfrentamiento de magos y templarios, seguía exactamente igual. De hecho, parecía que ciertas personas presentes eran parte de la taberna, pues estaban ahí a cualquier hora a la que se fuera, tomando lo mismo y sentados en la misma posición. Varric se adelantó y fue hacia donde había una elfa muy linda, con una evidente cara de preocupación.

 

-¿La reconocer?-preguntó Hawke a Fenris. Éste negó con la cabeza. Aun con todas las sesiones de sexo que habían tenido, Fenris no lograba recordar todo su pasado.

 

Varric habló con Larana y se le iluminó el rostro cuando el enano le dijo algo y señaló el lugar donde estaban parados. La elfa se paró rápidamente al reconocer a Fenris y corrió hacia él. Hawke tomó su bastón y tanto Fenris como Aveline colocaron su manos en la empuñadura de sus armas, pero lejos de atacar, lo que la elfa hizo fue bastante inesperado. Antes de llegar junto a ellos, dio un gran salto y abrazó fuertemente a Fenris.

 

-¡Leto!, ¡mi querido Fenris!- Hawke había quedado paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, al igual que Fenris, quien se encontraba con una mirada perpleja. La elfa finalmente lo soltó y lo miró detenidamente- No sabes la felicidad que me da el volver a verte.

 

-¿Eres Larana?- Hawke guardó su bastón en la espalda mientras analizaba a la chica. Era más baja que ella, tenía el pelo de un enigmático color ámbar y unos brillantes ojos azules. Su piel era más blanca que la de los elfos comunes y llevaba puesto una armadura liviana de color negro y gris. Era realmente muy hermosa.

 

-Lo siento, los he pillado de sorpresa. Así es, soy Larana. ¿Y ustedes?.

 

-No hagas eso de nuevo- le dijo Fenris entre molesto y avergonzado - podríamos haberte matado.

 

-Tranquilo Fenris. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hawke- La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos.

 

-¿Acompañas a la campeona de Kirkwall? Debe ser todo un honor- el elfo desvió la mirada.

 

-Bueno, nos conocimos antes de que fuera campeona y creo que en realidad ha sido un tormento trabajar conmigo- Fenris sonrió.- En fin, ¿qué te trae por aquí?.

 

-Vengo en busca de Fenris-caminó hacia él- Cuando Danarius te hizo esas marcas, no nos volvimos a ver. Luego escapaste y perdí tu pista por completo. Durante estos últimos 10 años he sufrido mucho con tu ausencia.- La elfa agachó la mirada- Pero al fin nos encontramos y eso es lo que importa.

 

-¿Eres algún familiar mio?-preguntó Fenris. La chica lo miró confundida.

 

-¿No...me recuerdas?

 

-Cuando Danarius me hizo estas marcas, borró toda la vida que había tenido antes, no recordaba nada. Sin embargo, actualmente he recuperado parte de mi pasado, pero... a ti no te recuerdo.

 

-¿Qué? Jamás pensé que él te había hecho eso. Es muy triste...Espera -la chica lo miró de reojo- ¿Cómo haz hecho para recuperar tu memoria?- Fenris carraspeó pero no dijo nada.

 

-Hipnosis- contestó Hawke rápidamente- pero una que solo yo puedo hacer. Es muy agotador pero gratificante. Aunque sólo lo hago con Fenris.

 

-Creo que no necesita más detalles, Hawke- la detuvo el elfo.

 

-Fenris, he venido desde muy lejos sólo porque escuché que estabas aquí, ahora podremos concretar lo que tanto anhelábamos cuando estábamos al servicio de ese malvado mago, al fin podremos ser felices.

 

-Alto, alto, alto. ¿Qué planes?¿qué anhelos?- Hawke temía la respuesta, pero aun así hizo la pregunta- ¿Quién eres?

 

-Soy la esposa de Fenris, por supuesto.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola fic lectores!  
> He vuelto a las pistas con un trabajo que ya tenía muy avanzado. Espero les guste.  
> Besitos en la frente a todos >3<


End file.
